My Mistake
by Makenna
Summary: TancredxEmma. Enough said. And, for the sake of readers....OliviaxCharlie. Why not?
1. No Reaction

Tancred was shocked, suprised, baffled. He felt numb, as if the life just oozed out of him. This was so unlike Emma. A minute ago, they had stood apart from one another, talkng innocently; a moment later, her mouth was against his and he had stood there dumb. Why hadn't he reacted? He'd waited for this moment...he wanted so badly for it to happen, but when it did...he couldn't think, couldn't react. He remembered her face as she pulled away, scarlet and glowing. She was embarrassed, she thought he didn't feel for her at all. If only he could've done what he thought of doing a hundred times in the King's Room.

"Emma, I..." he practiced under his breath as he made for the art class, to catch her before Lunch. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry...no, that sounds stupid. Emma...I LOVE you! No, that's just scary!" he sighed painfully, and wore an expression as if he were going to his execution. Suddenly he was there, staring blankly at the Art Room door. He just stood there, dreading what she might say to him. Maybe she didn't like him at all, maybe it was a joke or a dare...no, Emma wouldn't let herself be dared into something like that. The only reason left...no, it would be too much to hope for. Nevertheless, with a huge sigh, he opened the door.

"Yes?" asked Mr. Boldova, glancing over at Tancred.

"M-message for Emma Tolly," Tancred mumbled, wishing to sink into the floor.

"Alright, alright. Deliver it, and go."

"She's to report to the King's Room, sir." In truth, there was no such message. Tancred had been so upset about possibly losing his only chance with Emma, he had told his teacher he was sick (which wasn't a lie...he felt like he was about to hurl). Emma looked up from her painting, and saw Tancred, who did not dare look at her.

"Oh, very well!" said the teacher crossly, "Take Tolly and go...!" he muttered several choice words under his breath. He didn't like to be interrupted while he was working on his art. Emma got up, and awkwardly followed Tancred out of the room. Tancred went a few paces down the corridor and stopped. He looked at Emma.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Charlie GET A CLUE!

Charlie Bone and Olivia Vertigo were walking down the hall. They had agreed to meet eachother after one of their classes to talk about what new scheme the Bloor's might be planning _this_ year. But as they rounded the corner, they saw something that they had not expected. Emma and Tancred were stanging together, Tancred's arms wrapped protectively around Emma's shoulders. They were kissing as if they were going to die tomorrow, and this was their last chance. Charlie stood dumb. Olivia, who sometimes lacked tact yelled out "EMMA?! What happened? Why are you kissing TANCRED?!" in such a loud voice that soon, everyone in the school, it seemed, had migrated to that hallway. Emma turned around, her eyes wide and lost as if she had just woken up. Tancred regretfully unwrapped his arms.

"Thanks!" he said angrily, glaring at Olivia and Charlie. Emma looked around at all the faces, who were staring curiously, and some annoyed, back into hers. The crowd soon broke apart with mutters of "those endowed freaks" and curses from Tancred's many admirers. Olivia shrugged.

"I knew it would happen, I just expected somewhere...better." She cast a glance around the gritty walls and badly cleaned corridor.

"Oh, yeah? You KNEW?!" Tancred was fuming, and his cape was swirling dangerously. Olivia laughed.

"Of course. It was sort of obvious..." Charlie couldn't help giving a slight nod. That didn't improve Tancred's mood.

"I'll see you around...I guess," he said to Emma, before striding away, terrified younger children scurrying out of his path. Emma watched him for a moment, her eyes filling with tears, before running down the opposite way Tancred had gone.

Olivia watched them both go with indifference. "Well...that went well..." she said, shrugging again.

"Are you kidding?! Tancred looked like he wanted to blow the school down, Emma ran crying!"

"It'll pass..." Olivia said confidently. She looked after Emma for a moment before saying "You know Charlie, the school play is coming up...".

Charlie shrugged and said "Yeah. Are you in it?"

"Yup! And I'd really like you to come..." she turned towards him. Charlie was nervous. He didn't mind being around girls, but Olivia had that look in her eye that meant either she was hinting at something important, or thinking up some cunning plan. Charlie couldn't think of what she'd be hinting at, so he tried to guess her plan. Whatever it was, Olivia wouldn't say it until she was ready. He thought maybe she had overheard something the Bloor's had said. Maybe this was too public of a place to asy it openly.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private, if you have something you need to tell me...?" He said, a little uncertainly. Olivia blushed. He'd never seen her blush before. That was odd.

"OK, if you think we should..." Olivia smiled at him. There was something different in her smile too. Maybe she was coming down with something. "Outside on the grounds...that's where everyone goes." Again Charlie was confused.

"Sure..." he shrugged. They walked out onto the grounds, and walked to the ruins. Olivia couldn't stop smiling. When they reached the ruins she turned to him, closed her eyes, and laned forward.


	3. New Arrivals

_Makenna here!! Well, thank you for the reviews (those of you who did) and here's the next one. It's short, but there will probubly be more on it's way _

Charlie looked at Olivia's face as it loomed towrds him. She looked up, and sort of like a fish in a way, with her eyes shut and her lips puckered. "Um...Olivia...?" She opened her eyes again, annoyed. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"You...you don't get it..." she backed away, eyeing him like he had said the worst thing in the world, she looked insecure which would never have been a term used to describe Olivia Vertigo. "I...I thought you would...I thought you did...?" She looked down at her hands, and tears ran down her face. Like a bolt of lightening it hit Charlie, and he almost slapped himself for his stupidity.

"Olivia," he said quietly. She looked up briefly and then back down. "kiss me..."

Emma tore down the hall, almost tripping over her own feet as tears blinded her eyes. She almost tripped over a boy who had stooped to pick up a pencil.

"Sorry," said the boy, in a mature sounding voice, as he saw her almost run into him. "My fault. My God, are you okay?" He looked concerned as she saw her face streaked with tears. "Here let me help you." She shook her head and wiped her face, attempting a smile. Her eyes locked with the boys briefly, and she thought she was looking at an angel. Pale skin, grey eyes, and black hair made this boy beautiful. His smile was caring and sympathetic, and their was a feeling of tenderness in his eyes. "Sorry," he said again, his voice deep and compassionate. "Shouldn't of been there...I'm new, by the way. My name's Lucas."


	4. A Twist Of Plot

"I'm Emma Tolly," said Emma, attempting another smile as she shook his hand.

"Emma..." Lucas said, smiling at her, revealing perfect, even teeth. "...pleasure." His voice was almost a purr. "Well, if you're not too...erm...busy," he said, his voice now like silk, getting into Emma's consciousness and clouding her brain, "I'm a bit lost. It's a very big school, and I don't know anyone."

"Oh sure, do you know where you were going?" Emma managed to smile, forgetting, for the moment, her recent disappointment.

"The..." he pulled out a piece of paper and read aloud, "Art Dormitories...but I think I can find those okay, the paintbrushes, right?"

Emma nodded, smiling pleasantly.

"I really need help finding, the Red King's Room. I've asked everyone I've met and no one could show me..." he shrugged pitifully.

"Oh, I was...just on my way there." Emma surprised herself as those words tumbled out of her mouth. She was in fact running as far away from the King's Room as she could manage.

"...perrrfect." Again the word came out in a sort of purr. Emma didn't concern herself with this. All she could do was stare stupidly at his perfect angelic face, and wonder what it would feel like to lie in his arms. If she had been on her guard, she would have noticed the very subtle point of Lucas' ears, and the slight tilt of his eyes, like a cat's. She may also have noticed that, while his teeth were even and perfectly straight, there was a small point to them. But these details were lost to her, as she looked into his eyes and saw them smiling down at her.

"Uh--erm..." she stammered, trying to phrase a coherent sentence. "Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"I would like that very much, Emma Tolly."

Olivia Vertigo sighed. Brushing away Charlie Bone's messy hair out of his face.

"Thank you," he said. Behind him was the ruins, casting an odd shadow on the lawn behind it, reflecting the glistening rays of the setting sun.

"For what?"

"Taking the reins..." said Charlie, with a chuckle, "like you always do," he added.

"Well, that's how I am, " said Olivia simply, all insecure vanishing behind the comforting cloud self-confidence.

"And I'm glad for that..." murmured Charlie. Olivia smiled, and rested her head on his chest, breathing peacefully and utterly content.


	5. Surprise!

Tancred stormed down the hall, hardly noticing where he was going. He battled with his emotions, trying not to cause a scene; it was difficult. He was mad at Olivia, but deeper down, he was mad at himself. He knew leaving was bad, but staying would be worse. Everyone was watching, and he didn't want everyone to know his business. His fuming temper had caused him to hurt Emma, and he knew he would not be able to sleep at all that night in consequence. He struck a wall he was passing out of anger, and then howled as he spotted the gashes it made on his knuckles. All the while Tancred struggled to overcome his emotion; despair, torment, guilt. Every time he thought he had them under control, little waves of it spilled over, sending the nearby objects in the corridor into chaos. He sighed, each breath consciously being thought about. Then he saw it.


	6. A Casual Observor

Olivia Vertigo is one of those people who are very easy to recognize. She stands out even among the drama students with her flamboyant hair and strange outfits. What's odd, is that she was wrapped in the arms of Charlie Bone. Could this be possible? Even across the grounds, Tancred could see what they were doing. Their faces were pushed together, and both had their eyes blissfully closed. And Olivia had talked to Tancred about this?!

Then he saw something else that put Olivia, Charlie, and the rest of the outside world completely out of his mind. Emma was walking out onto the grounds, pointing out things to a boy slightly taller than her with black hair. Tancred's eyes blazed. Without thinking about it, he let out a torrent of rain, snow, thunder and lightening in the corridor around him (luckily he was alone by now) and everyone within a mile looked up in shock, at the sound of the fierce gale that pounded on every wall and stone in the city. It shook the Earth and pounded in their ears. Everyone knew who it must be coming from.

Emma looked around, wondering where he was. Was he still angry? Did he think something was going on?

"What's that?" asked Lucas in shock, bending his knees, as the earth shook beneath them.

"Who..." Emma said quietly, spotting Tancred finally, gazing at her from one of the corridor windows. She waved, and when he didn't respond, but the weather intensified, she realized he was glaring. "Tancred..." she said, breaking out of a sort of trance.

"Who's that? He must be very powerful..." and then a look came into his eyes, a hungry greedy look, that he smoothed over a second later. Emma hadn't noticed, she was still gazing worriedly across the field to Tancred. "Well, I just hope he stops soon, I'm getting dizzy..." joked Lucas, trying to distract Emma.

"Yes, I hope so too." But Emma had a completely different reason for hoping.


	7. An Eye For An Eye

"So, this is the King's Room?" Lucas asked, looking at the large door warily. Emma nodded, faking a half smile. Tancred would understand, wouldn't he? She couldn't stop dreading the moment, when she saw the hurt on his face. Lucas looked at her suddenly, his eyes racing across her face, trying to read her expression. "You...like him, didn't you? The boy who sort of...blew up..." he said, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Does it matter?" she asked, shaking her head, as if trying to shake off her worry.

"Yes." She looked at him questioningly. "Because...he's not...good for you."

"How do you know?" She asked, a little too harshly. He sighed, and took her shoulders, turning her to see back down the hallway they had just came. Emma's heart skipped a beat. Tancred was there. In his arms was a girl. His eyes locked with Emma for a moment, then he looked away smirking. He pulled the girl in front of him, and started kissing her on the lips. Emma felt tears spring in her eyes. Throughout the kissing, Tancred kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Now do you see?" purred Lucas beside her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "he doesn't care about you, you're not good enough for him. You couldn't hold him." Emma heard these words, just as she thought them in her head. She was never good enough for him, of course he would get bored. "Idiot boy," Lucas chuckled. "If I had you, I know exactly where I'd keep you..." he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. He lightly kissed her neck.

Emma didn't feel any of this, she was lost in her disappointment; that abyss of despair. She only was dimly aware someone was touching her, but she didn't care. It didn't matter now. A tear slid down her cheek folowed by another, until a steady stream was flowing.


	8. The Problem of Love

Olivia waited, trying to decipher Charlie's expression. Confused, that was easy enough to read, but he had to feel more....shouldn't he feel more? He was staring at her blankly, and she felt the unfamiliar sensation of blood rushing to her cheeks. Stupid blush, why did it have to come now?! She looked down at her hands, blinking quickly to stop the tears that had risen to her eyes from overflowing.

"Olivia..." Charlie's voice was odd, coarse. He was trying to soften the news. He didn't want her. "Why did you stop?"

Olivia's heart seemed to stop, and than pound as if making up for lost time. Charlie brushed away the tears that had finally overflowed.

"I'm sorry....did I...hurt you? Are you okay?" Olivia couldn't speak, only shake her head and let out a sort of gasping laugh. She looked up into his eyes, taking in the warm brown as the sun danced across his face. She reached with a shaking hand to run her fingers through his thick mass of hair. It was soft and his eyes closed at her touch. He wanted her, and in that moment, that was all that mattered.

~~~***_***~~~

Emma looked out the window of her dormitory absentmindedly. She was startled out of her thoughts by a gentle knock and then a warm hand placed on her shoulder. Her heart leaped into her throat and she whirled around. Lucas stood behind her, studying her reaction with half-mocking eyes.

"What are you _doing_ here?!" Emma asked, wishing she sounded less glad to see him.

"I wanted to see you," he said easily, sliding down to sit next to her. He played with a lock of her hair that had come loose of her ponytail before slipping it casually behind her ear. "I like talking to you," he admitted, looking at her with an expectant expression, almost hungry. He waited for her to speak.

"Oh," she stumbled over her words as her breath caught. How did he do that?! "I—I like talking to you too."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows, leaning in closer as if subconsciously. "How much?" he murmured, leaning in still closer. Emma had to look away from that haunting perfection of his face.

"Um...enough to be happy to see you," she shrugged. He caught her gaze again.

"No more then?" his breath was now intermingled with hers.


	9. Miscommunication

Emma couldn't breath, couldn't think. Lucas' face was hardly an inch from hers, his eyes half closed. He smirked, then slid away. She looked at him questioningly, biting her lip.

"Delaying gratification," he said, winking, "all good things come to those who wait." Emma suddenly felt a pulsing urge to have him, to hold him, she wanted him. She breathed deeply for a moment, closing her eyes.

"Haven't you waited long enough?" she said, her eyes still closed.

~~~***_***~~~

"Tancred, can't we go do...something?" Maloree Watts leaned her head on Tancred's stiff shoulder. A rough wind blew her hair askew. "Come on, cut it out! I don't know why you care so much about that stupid girl! You have _me_ now, isn't that enough?"

"No."

~~~***_***~~~

"Charlie?"

Charlie grunted contentedly, "What, Olivia?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"What are we going to tell....other people? About us, I mean."

Charlie frowned. "What do we need to tell them for? Its no one else's business."

"Why don't you want people to know?" Olivia sat up suddenly, upsetting Charlie, who had been laying on her lap.

"Why do we need to tell people? Is that why you want me? To be able to say it to people? Who cares what other people think?!" Charlie was angry now, he sat with his back hunched a little ways from Olivia, who looked equally angry.

"Are you honestly thinking _I_ would do that?! I am NOT shallow, Charlie Bone! And what about you! Are you embarrassed for other people to know?! I'm not going to be YOUR black lady!" She got up and strode away.

"My WHAT?!" Charlie called after her.

"READ A BOOK!" and the flamboyant hair that marked Olivia Vertigo, disappeared around the side of the ruins.


	10. Selfpity Goes Only So Far

Emma was confused. It had all happened so fast. Now that Lucas was gone it felt odd, looking back on what had happened. It felt like she had been watching from somewhere above, wondering what that silly girl was doing, liking a boy barely knew. So what had happened?

They had kissed, she remembered that. But it felt...wrong somehow. Not like...not like before. She had felt a need, but it wasn't like before. Tancred (it was almost a physical pain to think the name) had wanted her, had held her protectively. In his arms, she felt safe; she never had to be afraid. But she was very afraid. There was something unpleasant about the way Lucas' hand crushed her body to his, how his lips forced her mouth open, how his breath turned into gasps and his hand slid down her back.

He had stopped suddenly, unexpectedly. And he didn't hold her, or look at her. He just got up, and walked out. She sat, the need rapidly lessening, till it was no more than a dull ache in the back of her mind. What was going on?

She knew what it felt like to be hypnotized, and this wasn't like that. There was no overwhelming blackness, no blackened periods of time, and no feeling of being lost. She was still Emma Tolly, but not the same she remembered or the same she wanted to be.

She sat back against the wall, her eyes closed, as she wondered what this meant. More than anything she wanted the comfort of Tancred, to feel safe, secure. To know, he was the one thing that would never change, and she could always count on the fact that he would want her. But that was gone now.

~~~***_***~~~

Tancred leaned against the cold stone of the corridor wall. He ran his hand through his static hair, feeling the familiar electricity run along his fingertips. Maloree had gone to "study"; so let her, he hated her anyway. She was only a shadow, a horrible mockery of the beauty he had once had. But he had to ruin that. Or did he, really? Could he really have held her? He saw her now, in perfect clarity, her blue eyes, like the sea, gazing at him and her blonde hair flowing gracefully over her shoulder. He had stroked it absently, and she had smiled....her smile, he could remember that also. So warm, welcome, never flinching. Acceptance. Love. It was only a matter of time before someone else saw that as well, and what could he compare? He was so prone to outbursts, loss of temper, and sudden flares of anger...she was better off.

But could he ever get over it? Could he move on? No. Never. He would always be stuck, in this horrible whirlpool of guilt and self-loathing. He groaned and slid to the ground, covering his face with his hands.

"Tancred?"

Oh, great, now he was officially insane. He didn't look up. Encouraging the hallucination of Emma actually caring for him was only going to make it more painful when it vanished. He'd just listen...her voice was enough.

"...are you okay?" she was anxious, he smiled to himself. His hallucination matched her voice perfectly, even capturing the softer aspect of it when she was uncomfortable. This was definitely worth it. "I'm sorry..." she sad, her voice hushed. No, that was wrong! She shouldn't be sad. He didn't want her unhappy. Not her. If everything in the world was wrong, she _had_ to be right! "...I miss you." Impossible. He silently willed the hallucination to continue. "I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to...so coming here, talking to you, isn't the best plan probably. Your girlfriend will be upset..." Tancred frowned, this hallucination was getting depressing, "...but I wanted to come." That was too much, he looked up. She was there. She was breathtaking. Her hair was pulled over her right shoulder, and there was a blush in her cheeks, her eyes were filled with sympathy. Now he was sure, he was insane. No one could be that beautiful; she was a goddess, and even that seemed a coarse way to describe it. His mouth went dry, and his head whirled. Wind ripped through the hallway, pulling her hair off her shoulder, her clothes stuck to her body as the wind pelted her. He breathed in and out for a few moments, trying to calm himself. The wind relaxed, but there was still a slight breeze.

"I guess I deserve that," the hallucination said wretchedly, staring down at the ground. Tears filled the beautiful girl's eyes. Don't cry, was all he could think.

"No," Tancred found himself saying, without deciding to speak, "It wasn't your fault. I should have known, I always knew...." he broke off. Knew you wouldn't want me for long. Knew I would hurt you. Knew I could never deserve you. She looked up, the tears spilling out of her eyes, coursing down her cheeks.

"I did too, I had just hoped..." she struggled to keep her voice from shaking. Even with her efforts it broke twice before she gave up.

Hoped I would change? Impossible. She was just so good, almost hauntingly so. He hated himself for ever making her feel this obligation.

"Listen, you don't have to say anything, I know. And it's fine..." she said saying each word slowly with frequent pauses. It sounded anything but fine. It hurt to listen.

"Emma," he finally gave a name to the hallucination, "don't be sad. Please. I want you to happy."

~~~***_***~~~


	11. Insecurity

Olivia walked swiftly down the corridor, to angry to speak. How _dare_ he?! Say he liked her, kiss her even, and then be to embarrassed to let other people know! Was she really that hideous? She passed a looking glass and caught her reflection. Her eyes were red from crying and her eyebrows pinched together in an angry line. She knew without these things, she was reasonably pretty. She hadn't really given much thought to if she was pretty or not, that is, until she had met Charlie.

She remembered the first time she saw him. He had helped her after she had fallen. His hair was in hopeless disarray and his eyes were full of concern and uncertainty...his eyes. So warm. She had had dreams about them, smiling down at her...telling her things she most desperately wanted to hear. Every look he gave her had been preciously stored away in memory. Of course she had never let on, she was far to good of an actress for that...and yet....she almost wished he did know. That she could let herself tell him exactly how much he meant to her. She shook her head, shoving those thoughts in the back of her mind. She was angry at him, she had to remind herself. It wouldn't do to daydream...

~~~***_***~~~

Charlie sat, numb, hardly believing what had just happened. He had shared something he hadn't even realized he had been longing for, with Olivia, and then...he ruined it. Why did he have to be angry?! Why did she have to ask about other people, though?! Wasn't he enough?

As if on cue, Fidelio Gunn began walking towards him, carrying an awkward looking case with him; no doubt some new instrument. When he spotted Charlie, he waved with his free hand, and quickened his pace as much as he could with the case. His smirking face was clearly visible, and it made Charlie nervous.

"Hey Charlie!" Fidelio practically sang, "Have you talked to Olivia?"

Could this conversation become any _more_ uncomfortable?

"I saw her inside, and she looked like she was crying..." Apparently it could. Charlie shrugged glumly. Fidelio went on, "You know, she likes you...a lot. You should go find her..."

"What business is it of yours?!" Charlie practically shouted, but then checked himself. It wasn't Fidelio's fault that Olivia had already told him, and the things that happened after. "I already know. She told me. Along with...other things..." he swallowed. Why was talking about this so difficult.

"...and?" Fidelio prompted, thinking Charlie was just being shy.

"And what? We're not getting married or anything okay? She told me and that's all!" He hated lying like this, but what choice did he have?

"Oh," Fidelio sounded disappointed. "I felt sure, though. But oh well, it's not to late. Go find her. Tell her how you feel."

"And since you seem to know all about it, how is it I feel?!" Charlie was fuming, trying to calm himself, before he betrayed how wretched he was feeling. He missed Olivia's comfortable confidence, even her wild hair, her loving eyes.

"It's kind of...obvious. You like her...go. Talk to her. You'll thank me..." he laughed at the expression on Charlie's face, "...eventually." Charlie said nothing, but got up. "Bravo, no wait! The school's that way!" He gestured with his hands towards the old buildings, but Charlie was already setting off quickly in the opposite direction. Fidelio shrugged, "Such drama!" He chuckled to himself, opened his music case, and began to play gaily as the afternoon clouds drifted over the sun.


	12. What Dreams Are Made Of

Tancred was upset. Life should not be this complicated. He hated it. Maloree sat next to him on the bench, complaining about the school play, and how the directors picked favorites. Tancred looked at her then, and she took it as a sign to continue talking. It was the first time he'd actually looked at her, analyzing her face, he thought it was...pretty. He could like this girl, very much, if he could only get over the one before. 'The one that got away,' he laughed to himself, but his laugh sounded dead, hollow. He wasn't happy. He looked at the girl again, wondering if he was justified, using her. There was no denying it, he was using her. He was selfish.

She stopped talking, suddenly. She was looking at him, deeply into his eyes. She leaned forward, and Tancred instinctively leaned also. She didn't mind, did she? She liked him, so why would she mind _why_ he liked her? His conscience awoke. It sounded annoyingly like a mix between his mother's voice, and Emma's.

"This is wrong Tancred," the voice said, somewhere in the back of his mind, but getting louder. "She deserves better than this. You have to at least try to explain. Just _try_." He hated that voice. This was peaceful...enough. He was happy....relatively. Why would he spoil that? No, he wouldn't. It would hurt her feelings. He didn't want her to suffer; he lied. He didn't care. She was a stranger to him, nothing more. He leaned back.

"I need to talk to you."

~~~***_***~~~

Show time! The lights, the butterflies, the _action_! Everyone was excited, ecstatic, overjoyed. Everyone, that is, except the normally most dramatic person in the school, Olivia Vertigo. She was in the back, putting on her costume and makeup, staring dully at the mirror, not seeing anything.

"Olivia! OLIVIA!" The Drama Director was shouting, and Olivia thought the person should answer soon. It took another five times for her to recognize her own name. She turned. "Finally! Are you ready? You look a bit...off."

Olivia smiled dully. She probably looked a little more than off, more like she'd never been on. "I'm ready," she faked a smile, thank goodness she was such a good actress.

"Perfect, then let's GO! SHOW TIME EVERYBODY!" he bawled to everyone, cuing music and stage placement. Olivia took her spot. Star of the show, as usual. She had never wanted to sink into the ground more than this moment. She hated being here, at this moment hated acting. The curtain withdrew. Blinding lights, eager faces; normally she'd be exhilarated, but it didn't seem real, or right. This was so beyond wrong. A figure from the audience leaped up onto the stage. Odd, they hadn't rehearsed that...it strode towards her, and she saw its face.

Charlie Bone stood there, holding a microphone. He grabbed her hand, hauled her to the front and then turned to the audience. What was he _doing_?!

"Does everyone know who this girl is?" he began, speaking to the people, who were plainly confused. This normally dressed boy, recognized vaguely as one of the 'endowed' or whatever, was looking very out of place with all of the costumes. Surely this was a joke. Some even cracked a smile. "Well, let me tell you. She's Olivia Vertigo, beautiful, smart, brave, loyal...and...a great kisser." People laughed here, and a few of the teachers moved forward to stop him form saying something inappropriate. "I'm not ashamed to say, I like her...a lot. She liked me yesterday, and I'm hoping that it hasn't changed to much in one day." He turned to Olivia. She was staring at him, incredulous, and blushing scarlet. "Olivia," Charlie smiled, taking her other hand, "Will you please be my girlfriend?" Someone shouted "KISS HER!" and then the crowd began to chant. Charlie laughed a moment then looked at Olivia. She had tears glistening in her eyes, and she nodded once. Charlie smiled, pulling her towards him and kissing her fully on the mouth, more passionate than before because they both missed each other. Olivia was far from objecting. The crowd cheered, but neither Olivia, nor Charlie heard them. They were lost with each other, knowing of only the other loving them. This was their happily ever after...

~~~***_***~~~

Emma sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine aimlessly. Her day was beginning to drag horribly, and she hated the afternoons. A knock sounded at the door, and she rolled her eyes. Lucas was beginning to get a little annoying. She, nevertheless, rolled off her side to get the door. When she opened it, there was nobody there, just a small folded slip of paper at her feet. She reached down for it, and noticed her name on the first page. Her heart stopped beating for a moment. She knew that handwriting. She flipped the paper open hurriedly, eager for what Tancred had to say.

Emma, I want to talk to you. I miss you. Please, I know I screwed up, I'm sorry. Please meet me in the King's Room.

Yours, Now and Forever,

-Tancred

She ran. What else could she do? She tripped, but then got right back up again. Time seemed to slow as she flew down the corridors. She had never noticed how very far the King's Room was. Finally she was there. Tancred would be inside, waiting for her, wanting her. Could life be any more perfect? She opened the door.

A figure leaned casually against the table, arms folded across its chest, as if waiting for something, and getting impatient.

"Finally," it said, lazily. Emma froze. That was not Tancred's voice. Lucas stood, smiling at her, his teeth, she noticed for the first time, pointed cruelly and flashed in the firelight. The hearth held flames of a newly lit fire, which cast horrible shadows on the walls around them. "Oh, surprised?" He laughed, a little to loudly, and his face remained cold. "You were expecting perhaps, Tancred Torsson? I must admit, girl," he spat the word, "That you made this a little too easy. Hardly any fun. You're very shallow, you know? One look at my face, one taste of my lips and you were lost to me. I could kill you and you'd beg for more...just too easy."

"What..._happened_ to you?" Emma was confused, the despair was taking a moment to sink in. Fear was only a small thing in the back of her mind. All she could think was 'he's not here'.

He laughed again, she hated the sound. "Oh, dearest Emma," his sarcasm was thick, "You put to much emphasis on yourself. I changed who I seemed to be, to fit who you wanted. You wanted Tancred, but a Tancred who wouldn't hurt you. I became that Tancred. Well, this time excluding, of course. Now, the wrappings are pulled away. You see me, what I really am, and you cannot escape."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"A copier. I could fly, like you. I could, well momentarily I will be able to, call up a storm. I can do whatever I wish, as long as I have physical contact with the creator. I saw Tancred write something, and I can copy his handwriting to perfection, you saw an example of that yourself. Yes, now you realize...Tancred did not write that note. He did not call you here. I did. Oh, but don't worry, he'll be here shortly. His is not the only handwriting I can do. You may die together."

"Wh-why?"

"Well, I can't have people running around, being able to do everything I do. Then I wouldn't be special, you see. The Bloors favor individuals. And now..." he smiled, and Emma saw, for the first time, the hideous twist of his features. He was not an angel, but a demon. Had he not come...it didn't matter. She was going to die, and she had brought Tancred with her. Fate was cruel. The door opened behind her.

"Emma!" Tancred's arms wound around Emma from behind, his breath blew on her neck, and he embraced her. He then spotted Lucas. "Oh," his voice was hard, he was angry now. "Listen, if you were going to invite him, why did you bring me? To gloat?!" he disentangled himself and backed towards the door. Lucas smiled.

"No, _I_ invited you. And, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to shake hands with you. Friendly competitors, you know." Lucas was smiling so wide now, it looked as if his face were about to cleave in two.

"No Tancred!" Emma shouted, shoving him with her hand as he had begun to move warily forward. She launched herself at Lucas, punching furiously. He backed away, still smiling. Tancred stared at Emma, bewildered.

"You VILE HORRIBLE THING!" Emma was thrashing uselessly, until Lucas finally got tired of laughing, and launched her effortlessly across the room. She collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Tancred stared in horror, wind swirling already around the room though he did not consciously decide to call it.

"What did you..._do_ to her?!" Tancred was horrified, and the wind intensified.

"Nothing compared to what I will do." Lucas was laughing again. "If you really cared for her that much, I wonder why you gave her up. She's okay, I suppose, but I don't see how she can have such a hold on you...she's surely not that _physically_ appealing..."

Tancred's jaw clenched, his hands balled into fists, and Lucas was no more than a problem in the back of his mind. All he could see was Emma's face, looking at peace but so horribly dead, nothing else mattered. Vaguely he heard Lucas move forward, felt something touch his arm. Lucas sighed.

"Yes," he said, "finally. Now I don't need to be nice anymore..." he hurled Tancred across the room.

~~~***_***~~~

Emma awoke, slowly, not wanting to open her eyes. She had had a good dream. Tancred had saved her. He carried her close to his chest, trying to muffle the screams that had been deafeningly loud before he came. It had been a nightmare, but it turned into a fantasy as soon as he appeared, his hair sparkling and glowing with electricity. She had felt safe. 'Everything was alright,' he had whispered to her, pulling her closer. She silently agreed. Yes, much better than alright...

There were bright lights, and an anxious face staring down into hers. Oh, she must not have woken up after all, she didn't mind. Tancred stood, suddenly grinning when he saw she was awake. He carefully took her face into his shaking hands, and he laughed. The noise was like ringing bells. So full of joy, of life. She hoped she would never wake up.

"Emma, you're alright! Oh thank goodness! I felt for sure...oh my god!" he kissed her with more force than he meant to, suddenly pulling back and staring worriedly into her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just so...so happy!" Emma liked that word. It made her smile. This expression seemed odd somehow. She wondered when was the last time, before the dream, she had smiled. Too long, she decided, letting her grin stretch until it hurt.

"Tancred," she rasped, surprising herself. For a fantasy, her voice sounded bad. Like after it sounded after being ill. It didn't matter, because Tancred sighed, leaning towards her and kissing her on the forehead. She wound her arms around his neck, keeping him there. He chuckled, moving so he could see her face.

"Lucas won't hurt you again," he said, surprising her. Who was that again? It didn't matter, she decided. She must have looked unsure because Tancred went on. "I took care of him. He didn't get my ability, and he's gone now, forever. You see, he had to touch my skin..." Tancred grinned, pulling his arm up so she could she a tightly wound bandage on his arm. It was skin colored and could only be noticed by staring particularly at the little breaks where the two strips joined. "I didn't hurt myself, but I've been wearing this for a while, just as a cautionary thing. I recognized what he was, and dind't want to be caught of guard..."

"How?" Emma didn't like this conversation, it was a little depressing. She only wanted Tancred to kiss her again.

"The way he looked, the things he did. My father, when he went to school here, met one like him. I was always half watching every endowed child to see if they developed other...talents. I thought....I thought you knew otherwise I wouldn't have ever let him come near you. I--I'm sorry." He hung his head. This was definitely depressing.

"Tancred," Emma said, lifting his head with her hand, which seemed weak and feeble (this troubled her a little), "I didn't see, but that's not your fault. I didn't want to, he was right...but don't blame yourself. It's done..."

"Right about what?"

Emma hesitated. "I am shallow. I couldn't see past him to notice what he really was. I..I wanted to be loved, and that was all that mattered. I didn't stop to think of who. I was selfish, stupid..." Emma looked down, ashamed.

"Emma," Tancred was staring at her furiously now, and she tried to realize the reason for the change. "You. Are. Not. Selfish." Wind swirled around them, a sudden loss of control, but Tancred quickly calmed himself again. "Don't ever believe that! You wanted to be happy...if anything I'm selfish. All I cared about was making you miserable....and I hate myself for it..." he glared at her, willing her to agree with him, and wishing she would forgive him.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. Don't hate yourself, because otherwise you can't like anyone else. Please, for me..."

"For you?" Tancred said, suddenly smiling, "Anything."

And whether Emma was really dreaming or awake she never knew, nor did she care. She had her happily ever after, her Prince, and so life was nothing more than a sweet succession of lovely dreams.


End file.
